


И имя ему — коварство

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Баки знает, что провоцировать Стива — не самое мудрое решение. К счастью, в плюсе остаются оба.





	И имя ему — коварство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Baby's Just As Mean As Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002247) by [zetsubonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna). 

— Мне придётся потрудиться, да, Барнс? — бормочет Стив, и Баки скулит, упёршись пятками в кровать. — Что такое? Чересчур завёлся?

— Сильнее, — умоляет Баки. — Сильнее, сильнее, чёрт возьми, если любишь меня…

Стив возмущённо рычит, отчего Баки закусывает и без того красные и влажные губы.

— Если, — говорит Стив тихо, угрожающе и очень уж по-бруклински. — Какое ещё на хрен «если»?

Баки знает, что провоцировать Стива — не самое мудрое решение, но только ему всегда удавалось делать это безнаказанно. Путём проб и ошибок он отлично изучил, за какие ниточки можно тянуть в своё удовольствие, какие разозлят по-настоящему, а какие — нет, и вернувшиеся воспоминания об этом теперь кажутся ему бесценным сокровищем.

— Если, — неверяще повторяет Стив, и, стоит Баки чуть прийти в себя, Стив его тут же переворачивает, коленями широко раздвигая бёдра. — Если. Пошёл ты со своим «если», придурок.

Совсем заглушить смешок Баки не удаётся, и Стив вжимает его лицом в подушку. Член Баки сочится смазкой, и как бы ни были хороши Стивовы пальцы, так куда лучше: Стив, одной рукой удерживая его голову на подушке, другой скользит внутрь любимой игрушкой Баки.

Сервоприводы металлической руки вращаются, когда Баки сжимает и разжимает кулак в поисках чего-нибудь, за что ухватиться, и находит только тогда, когда Стив проталкивает игрушку до конца. Громкий стон Баки приглушён подушкой, и это хорошо, потому что Стив, хоть и стал дышать отрывистее, продолжает говорить:

— Если я люблю тебя. Ты настоящий придурок. Я разве не здесь? Разве не слушал всю ночь твою слащавую болтовню с каламбурами через слово? Разве не трахаю тебя уже третий час? Сколько раз я уже в тебя кончил? У тебя задница хлюпает, как грёбаное болото.

Баки громко скулит, когда Стив поворачивает запястье, и ещё громче, когда тот впивается зубами в его ягодицу. Он кусается, и голос у Баки надламывается.

— Так вот чем это теперь измеряется, — говорит Стив. — Тем, насколько жёстко я тебя трахаю?

Баки одновременно стонет и смеётся в подушку.

— Я своей любовью вдавлю тебя в чёртов матрас, — с наигранным раздражением бормочет Стив, каждым безупречным толчком задевая простату с громкими хлюпающими звуками. — Неблагодарный, вот ты кто.

— Прости меня, — хнычет Баки, и у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах. — Прости, прости, боже, да…

— А если ты любишь меня, — наклонившись, бормочет Стив и, нежно покусывая его спину, движется к плечу, — то встанешь на колени и заставишь себя кончить от этой штуки. Сделаешь это для меня?

— Трахнешь меня после? — молит Баки, глядя на него через плечо с отчаянным желанием в глазах.

— Не могу сказать «нет» этому личику, — тихо признаётся Стив, снова поворачивая запястье, раздвигает ягодицы Баки и вжимая игрушку чуть глубже, отчего Баки воет, точно бродячий кот. — Я от него с ума схожу. Сам не знаю почему: твоя чёртова щетина изодрала мне все бёдра. Хочешь?

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Баки. — Я почти… почти…

— Кончи для меня, Бак, — мурлычет Стив, вбиваясь в него толстым скользким дилдо так быстро, как не смог бы никто другой, и Баки кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание.


End file.
